1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television tuner that receives television broadcast signals with a smart antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In television broadcasting, transmitter location may differ with each broadcasting station. In such a case, to receive the radio wave from a desired station, it is necessary to set up the receiver to receive the desired channel and also to adjust the directivity of the antenna toward the transmitter of the desired station.
Conventionally, an antenna switching device is known that is capable of automatically setting the directivity of an antenna to the transmitter of a desired receiving channel according to the selection of the desired receiving channel by a remote control (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-168627, for example).
To automatically set the directivity of the antenna as described above, it is necessary to pre-store a receiving channel at which broadcast signals are optimally received, together with the corresponding directivity of the antenna at the time. However, the antenna switching device described in the JP-A No. 2001-168627 has a problem that the antenna directivity adjustment must be made manually (such as by the operation of a remote control) by the user for every receiving channel, thus taking much time.